


The Night We Met

by Thunder_Heart



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, One Night Stands, Slow Burn, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Heart/pseuds/Thunder_Heart
Summary: When Pidge had said they were introducing a new friend to the group, a loner who desperately needed to get out of the house, Lance was expecting a total nerd much like Pidge or Hunk. What he was not expecting was the mysterious, captivating man who he had met clubbing weeks prior. The same man who he had taken home with him. The same man who had left him the following morning... The same man who had him seething with anger for weeks afterwards.Apparently, his name was Keith, and Lance was ready to make his life hell.





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first fanfiction. I've ready many, but I've never written my own. This is definitely a first, so do let me know if there's anything that needs clarification or if I need to work on anything in my writing! Constructive criticism is welcome. (Especially since it's late at night, and I might've overlooked typos oops).

Lights flashed at the corner of his vision. The atmosphere around the defeated boy was dark. Only dim lights touched the counters of the bar. Long fingers lightly stroked the cold condensation of the drink in the boy’s hands. Lance stared down at his half-empty drink. He wasn’t sure how many he had already, but he was sure that he had grown bored. No one was here with him. Ironically enough, the club was filled with people. People at the bar. People littered the dance floor. But, no one was here with Lance. His friends had been busy with extracurricular activities, and let’s face it, he didn’t have many friends. He had just moved to the city for university after completing an associates degree at a state college in his hometown, and so far, it had been increasingly lonely. At first, he had woken up excited! He’d trek around town with his two buds, find fun things to do on the streets, and have a blast playing mini golf or something…

But, instead, he was here, alone. He’d found a club. Clubs are fun right? Especially for college kids? Right? 

Lance didn’t feel like he was having fun. In fact, he felt like he was sulking into his drink at the moment. He had become invisible to everyone else. Sighing, he set his drink down onto the counter with a ‘clink,’ and glanced out into the crowd of bodies bumping up against each other. An ache set heavy in his heart. He longed to be close to someone. He missed his family and friends back home. It had only been a month and a half since moving here, and he was already homesick… 

Lance in the city! He’d thrive in such a lively place! Or so, he thought. He never expected to be longing for the countryside in a club filled with other people amped up on adrenaline. In such an environment, Lance would expect himself to join in. But, he just wasn’t feeling it. Extracurricular stuff wasn’t really his thing either as he thought back to Hunk and Pidge urging him to join a club or research opportunities. There was plenty of time for that anyways. It was only his first semester at Altea University. 

As his train of thought sputtered on, something caught his attention among the flashing lights. Something… bright. Brighter than the lights. A wide smile adorned the face of a young, pale boy. He had his eyes closed shut in delight, a grin plastered to his face, and he seemed to melt with the music. Long, black hair slapped the boy’s face as he shook his head from side to side. The crowds had slightly parted, so Lance could just see enough of the boy. He seemed to be alone too. No dance partner or friends dancing near him. Yet, he was the complete opposite of Lance in this moment. He wasn’t dwelling on being alone or throwing a pity party for himself.

Lance watched with wide, blue eyes. He felt his chest pump with envy. It was envy, right? Lance wished he could have a piece of that boy’s world. To feel what he felt, even for just a moment, would probably change Lance’s whole night. 

Just then, the boy turned, opened his dark eyes, and made eye contact directly with Lance. Lance felt himself freeze. His breath caught in his throat. The boy’s dark eyes became lidded, and his wide grin turned into a playful smirk as he eyed Lance sitting at the bar. And just as soon as the moment began, it was over. The dark haired boy turned back to shift with the beat, and the pool of bodies closed in. 

Lance took in a disappointed breath. What a sight he was… and then, he was gone. Wait. He didn’t have to be, right? He didn’t have to leave. Lance wanted to know more and see those eyes up close for himself. In a hurry, he snatched up his drink, downed it, and made long, quick strides for the dance floor.

His long legs carried him to the large platform sparking under the vibrating lights, but they mostly tripped him up as he tried to squeeze his way through people. Most of the dancers were either couples grinding up on eachother or in a big, grinding group. Lance had to put up his hands in a defensive stance as he frantically searched for the mysterious boy from before. Turning left and then right, Lance was beginning to lose hope. That is, until a hand lightly tapped his shoulder. Lance spun around, ready to fend off the intoxicated attacker, only to stop dead in his tracks. His hands dropped slightly to his waist, and he found himself staring again. 

There he was. The boy from earlier cocked up his chin to flash a mischievous smirk before bringing up a glove-covered hand to hide his snickers. Lance could only imagine what his facial expression was. Sputtering, Lance fixed his face into an expression that was less dumb-stricken and stood straighter. From this close, Lance could see the man much clearer. He was probably Lance’s age. Faded red jeans that clung tightly to his legs were covered by a red, plaid shirt that was tied and hung loosely around the boy’s hips. He was wearing a black shirt that fit nicely around his frame, and those were… leather gloves? So, this boy was either a hard-core loner or some sort of edgey biker dude. 

As Lance searched him up and down, the other boy rolled his eyes before grasping Lance’s long fingers. Pulling him to a more open space, the mystery boy let go, shut his eyes, and began to get lost in the music. Lance felt himself freeze up again. It wasn’t like he couldn’t dance. He was a very good dancer, mind you. Possibly one of the best! But, the way this boy moved had Lance’s heart in jitters. The boy opened his eyes again to watch Lance. His eyes were a dark violet that had shivers shooting up Lance’s spine. And suddenly, Lance felt all of the ice leave his veins. Replaced with a burning sensation, Lance followed the other boy’s movements. The beat led them on, and Lance felt himself relax and smile too. 

They both moved with the flow of the music and with one another. Slowly, they found themselves inching closer. Lance could smell the sharp stench of alcohol rolling off of the mystery boy’s breath, but he didn’t care. His breath probably smelt the same. All he cared about was this moment. The feeling of flying, of letting go, of being free. He let go of all of his previous worries in an instant as he let his body fill up with music and excitement at being this close to the other boy. He was overjoyed at being allowed a moment with him. This was now their night, and no rotten feelings were putting an end to that. 

The night carried on that way. Lights were there even when they closed their eyes. Alcohol danced on their tongues and down their throats as they journeyed back and forth to the bar to get more. They laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Playful teasing led to the two boy’s getting lost in one another. The black haired mystery boy was so alluring. Captivating. Nothing else mattered. No one else. This was their night. 

Somehow, they found themselves outside surrounded by city lights and sounds. Arms thrown over one another for support, they stumbled and laughed into the chill of the night. 

“Ya know… I was so out of it today. Life can be shit.” Lance slurred as he grasped at his previous thoughts earlier that night. That was tonight, right? 

The mystery boy turned to him with clouded, carefree eyes. “Fuck that shit. The world can spit on you all they want. What matters is you’re still here.” 

They steadily tread through the streets, the night-life buzzing around them, Lance turned towards the pale man and wondered how much he’d been spat on. 

Lance nodded, “You’re right. The rest of the world is shit. Life is pretty rewarding… especially with a face like mine.” Lance flashed a smirk and leaned into the other boy who laughed and tried shoving him off with a shoulder. 

“What’s someone with a face like yours doing pouting at a bar?” the other boy teased hiding his curiosity. 

“Oh ya know, throwing only the best pity party for myself.” Lance attempted to cover up his embarrassment with a snide tone. 

“Oh?” The other boy’s eyebrows raised inquisitively.

Lance sheepishly turned his face away and used his free arm to rub at the back of his neck, “Yeah, I mean, it’s been pretty lonely moving to the city on my own. I miss home.” 

Immediately, Lance felt a weight lift from his chest. It was nice being able to admit that. 

The other boy nodded along like he understood and gave a hum of affirmation. “I’ve been lonely too ever since my parents died and my brother got engaged.” 

And, the weight is back. Lance stopped and turned towards the boy with clear concern all over his face. He held out his arms awkwardly and unsure of what to do. 

“Oh no dude… I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine.” Mystery boy cut off Lance quickly and met his eyes with a fiery determination. “Like I said before, fuck that shit.” 

Lance let out a wheezy laugh and felt himself cool down with relief. All of the sudden, a great motivation overcame him (probably driven by intoxication), and he grasped the man’s shoulders. 

“You’re right! You’re so so right. You hear that, world?! Fuck you! We’re still here! Despite all of your crap, we’re alive!” He yelled up at dark, unforgiving sky. 

The mystery boy couldn’t help but be overcome with laughter. His hands clasped his knees as he almost fell over. Soon, both boys were hollering curses into the night. Though beaten, they were still alive. Alive, and in this moment, happy. 

They somehow managed to snag a taxi, and Lance, even more miraculously, was able to find his apartment and unlock the door. Mystery boy had accompanied him home, like a true gentleman. Both boys were deeply influenced by adrenaline and desire as they drunkenly stumbled into Lance’s small apartment. It wasn’t long before they were pressed against one another. Hands trailing over clothes and then skin. 

Violet eyes met blue, and they both were perfectly aware that they wanted one another. This was their night, after all. The black haired boy leaned in for the kiss, and Lance met him. Although very sloppy, their passion was undeniable. Hazily, they navigated their way to Lance’s bed. Kisses met skin, over and over again. Skin became the night sky, and their kisses were like stars. Both boys turned into galaxies before the night was over with. Happily, both men explored one another like astronauts before spooning into the welcoming tendrils of sleep. 

Lance dreamed of purple. Soft, flowery purple fields. The sweet, pleasant smell of lavender. Red and blue swirled into a beautiful burst of a purple universe. It was gorgeous. Sweet dreams appeared to him over and over again. He dozed under a blanket of wonderful feelings, and he woke up that way too. He remembered falling asleep with another person in his arms, and he goes to pull them closer… Until, he realized, he can’t. 

With a start, Lance shot straight up in a panic. Last night… that was real! There was no way that was all a drunken dream. Lance hurriedly stumbled out of bed almost tripping over the bed sheets. He held the sheets up with one hand, covering himself, and used the other to swing open the door. Another door slammed open at the same time. A black haired boy swiftly made his way out of the bathroom, wiping left over water off of his face. He seemed angry… and determined… before he saw Lance. As soon as their gazes meet, his eyes seemed to crack with anxiety, and he quickly averted any eye contact. 

As if nothing happened, the boy stiffly continued on his way out. Lance, slowly realizing what’s happening, grabbed the boy’s hand. 

“Wait! What’s happening? W-Where are you going?” Lance cried out. 

The man snapped back to Lance, his eyes betrayed nothing, “this was a mistake. I have to go.” He harshly yanked his hand away and briskly walked down the hallway and out the front door.

“At least let me make you breakfast!” Lance’s pleas to stay were met with silence.

Lance didn’t move. He didn’t move for a while. Shock and heartbreak was swirling inside his chest, and soon, anger bubbled up from his stomach. How stupid he was. What an idiot. He had an unbelievable night with a mysterious man, invited this stranger into his home, had kissed him in ways no stranger should, and he had ran out on him. What else did he expect?! How stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid… The man he had saw that morning was nothing like the boy he had met last night. 

This was a different man. A man who was angry and filled with deep, deep regret. Not the exciting, alluring man he had temporarily found himself with. There was no playfulness in those violet eyes as they bored into him. They had seemed to leave holes, and those holes only filled up with the loneliness Lance had become all too familiar with. Only, the loneliness came back two fold. 

Eventually, Lance moved. Laid back down in his bed for a long time. Got up. Put some clothes on. Laid on his couch. How did he let himself get that desperate? He rubbed his hands against his temple and groaned. He was going to hate himself for weeks… maybe even months.

And, indeed, the groaning did carry on for weeks. Self-hatred and intense sadness plagued his mind, but he also directed it at this unknown man. He hadn’t even gotten his stupid name. Classes passed in a blur, and he wore a permanent scowl on his face. His friends tried to question him, and he eventually gave into his sweet friend, Hunk. Hunk scolded him for getting involved in something so scandalous, but it was all out of concern, and Hunk consoled Lance well afterwards. The weeks became less infuriating, less sad, and instead, tired and bitter. The loneliness stayed, but he had his friends supporting him. In fact, they had invited him out to the coffee shop on campus after his noon class. 

He was making his way there. Something about Pidge wanting to increase their friend circle? Apparently, Pidge knew another nerd-loser who needed more friends. Go figure. But, whatever. Lance could benefit from more friends and another nerd to tease. 

He arrived at the small cafe, and the familiar jingle that came with opening the door greeted him. The cafe had been useful to Lance many times already due to having morning classes and a habit of staying up late. He strode in, exhaustion weighing his shoulders down, and decided he could probably use a coffee today. 

He knew Pidge and Hunk were already there. They got out of their classes a little earlier than he did, and what’s so bad about being fashionably late? Casually, he walked back to where he knew they’d be: in the comfy chairs off to the side of the building. Then, Lance felt himself choke. All air escaped him. His previous tiredness was completely forgotten about, and all of his energy immediately spiked. 

Hunk and Pidge didn’t seem to mind as they met him halfway. 

“Hey dude! Hope you didn’t forget, you probably did, but I brought a friend today.” Pidge remarked in a casual tone as they gestured to the boy standing in the middle of them, trailing slightly behind. As the boy caught up, he looked up from the floor and met Lance’s eyes. Violet eyes met blue. 

“This is Keith.” Pidge carried on and was saying something about a loner and needing to get out of the house. Lance wasn’t listening. Keith was obviously, intensely uncomfortable. He had looked like he had the air knocked out of his lungs too. 

Lance took a long step towards Keith, and held out a hand. “I think we’ve met.” His statement was laced with anger and a wicked smirk hung tightly across his face as he stared at the once nameless, mystery man: Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song by Lord Huron, "The Night We Met," and follows a one night stand between Keith and Lance and the results of it. It also will reflect some of my own emotions as I recently moved to a big city for university like Lance. Not sure how long this fic will be, but I'll try to stay inspired! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
